The Only One
by AuthorXC
Summary: The Upper East Side know who Gossip Girl is and everyone is angry. Serena decides to leave, not realising that she is leaving Nate behind - her one true love. 5 years later, she is back. How will things go? Will Nate and Serena be together? Everyone says they're destined for each other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Nate, here's my final chapter." Dan said as he placed a stapled bunch of papers on Nate's desk. Nate was free from Bart Bass…_The Spector_ is now his free of debt.

"Are you ready for it to be published?" Nate asked whilst typing away on my laptop.

"Yes, I am. I've never been prouder." Dan said with grin.

"Alright then, give it to Casey and she will get it published. There's no going back. Now, I must run because Chuck said to meet him at Central Park." Nate got up and shut his laptop cover and grabbed his jacket.

Dan picked up the papers and walked to the publisher's office and discussed the publishing. It was time that Serena knows his true feelings.

"Serena! Can I look now?" Blair asked Serena anxiously as she was putting the final touches on Blair's wedding dress.

"Yes, you can." Serena grinned. She spun Blair around to face the standing mirror.

"Oh B, you look beautiful." Serena gushed.

"S, this is the happiest day of my life." Blair whispered. Tears were brimming in her eyes. Dorota came in telling us that the car was ready downstairs.

"B! Don't cry you will ruin your makeup. Now come on, your mother and Cyrus are already there." Serena and Blair, followed by Dorota went downstairs and got into the car and were driven to Bethesda Fountain. Serena helped Blair out of the car and walked over to where Eleanor and Cyrus were.

"Darling, you look absolutely beautiful. I am so happy for you." Eleanor smiled hugging her daughter. Serena was standing on the steps looking out into the streets.

"Who would have thought Jack and Georgina could pull this off?" Blair asked.

"I know and they did a very good job. I got to go. There are more people here. Oh, Nate's coming over towards you." Blaire wondered off smiling.

"Serena, you look lovely as always." Serena turned around to see her best friend – the blue-eyed, blond haired hunk.

"Thank you, you look good." Serena blushed.

"Dan gave me his final chapter of his book."

"Did he? Was it good? I mean, he's already written about how much he hates us and the Upper East Side."

"I didn't read it. I had to help out Chuck. Serena, I know you are confused about Dan and how you feel for him…" Nate grabbed Serena's hands and held it, "but just so you know, I'll always be here for you." Serena pulled Nate into a hug and kissed his cheek. What they didn't realise was that Dan had seen them together.

The ceremony between Chuck and Blair began and was conducted by Cyrus. Serena was standing in between Nate and Dan – two people who she had loved and been with for long periods of time. Her feelings were confused about Dan but Nate had always been there for her and was willing to stand by her no matter what.

"Do you, Chuck take Blair to be you lawfully wedded wife?" Chuck's eyes were locked with Blair's.

"Three words, eight letters." Chuck smiled.

"Blair, do you take Chuck to be you lawfully wedded husband?" Blair had a massive grin on her face.

"One word, three letters. Yes!" She smiled.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the great state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Cyrus proudly announced. Chuck pulled Blair in and dipped her. He kissed her firmly. Everyone turned to see police officers walking towards the group. Chuck turned around and panic rushed to his face.

"They're here to take me away." Chuck said hurriedly.

"But we just got married."

"I know, but Blair, I love you and everything will be alright." Chuck smiled.

"Charles Bass, you are arrested for the murder of Bart Bass."

"What if it won't?" Blaire panicked. The police officer grabbed both of Chuck's arms and pulled him out of Blair's arms.

"Don't you know? I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck smirked. Jack and Blair walked towards a car and followed the police car to set Chuck free. As soon as Chuck was taken away, the sound of beeping noises alerted everyone around Blair.

"The Upper East Side was like something from Fitzgerald or Thackeray. Teenagers acting like adults, adults acting like teenagers, guarding secrets, spreading gossip, all with the trappings of truly opulent wealth. And membership in this community was so elite, you couldn't even buy your way in. It was a birth right. A birth right I didn't have and my greatest achievements would never earn me. All I had to compare this world – maybe I could write myself into it. I overheard enough conversations to be able to mimic the language of the Constance girls but every writer needs his muse. And it wasn't until that photo Serena in that white dress that I knew I had something strong enough to actually create a legend and launch a website. Within weeks, I was getting dozens of emails with stories about Upper East Siders, so I posted them anonymously, and then I got more. Before long, it was a monster – everyone was sending tips. And when Serena came back from boarding school, I wrote my first post about me: Lonely Boy, the outsider, the underdog. I might've been a joke, but at least people were talking about me."

Everyone with their phones opened turned to look at Dan – surprise, anger and disappointment were the expressions on their faces - none angrier than Serena and Nate.

Everyone was sitting on the couch back at Blair's apartment – Serena sitting next to Dan, Nate sitting next to Serena and sitting on the couch opposite them was Chuck and Blair. Chuck had been released as there was no evidence of or sorts that supported the accusation of Chuck killing Bart.

"You are Gossip Girl?" Blair asked angrily. Everyone around Dan was angry. He had explained the whole thing as well as Jenny knowing about it the whole time. Serena was so angry with Dan, she never thought he was capable of all the things he has done.

"How could you do this to us? You wrote horrible things about us, you wrote lies and you spread disgusting rumours." Nate spat.

"Were you that desperate for attention? Both you and Jenny are unbelievable. Everything was fine before you guys came into the picture." Chuck said.

"Look, I know it was wrong … but yes. I was sick of being Lonely Boy and ever since I saw Serena, I knew I wanted her." Dan looked at Serena who had yet said a word.

"S, don't hold it in. Say what you want to say." Blair whispered looking at Serena with worried eyes.

"How could you do this? Not just to them but to me? I loved you; I would do anything for you! I changed to be with you only for you to be the ones who made me the talk of the town for the wrong things. You disgust me. I never should've never been with you, Blair is right. You don't belong here, nor does Jenny. It's a good thing that Rufus is disappointed in you. And all this time, I thought I was the troublesome one who believed all the attention was for me, but really it was for you!" Serena yelled in his face. She shot up and run upstairs into her room where she collapsed on the bed and crying.

"I got to admit, I always thought it was Dorota." Blair added. Dan stood up.

"I need to see her. She has to know that I love her."

"No, you sit down. You are not going anywhere." Blair commanded. "Nate, go check up on her." Nate nodded and walked up to Serena's room. He could hear her sobbing through the door and he could feel his heart breaking at the sound of her crying. He opened the door slowly and walked towards her. He sat on the bed and rubbed his hand against her back.

"S, he's not worth crying over."

"B-b-but I l-l-loved him." She said in between sobs

"I know you did S, but out of the bad things that Dan has done, this is by far the worst. He played with our lives, in particularly with yours. People like him don't deserve your love." Nate whispered. Serena sat up with tears rushing down her face and mascara smudged around her eyes.

"Nate, you always know the right things to say." She whimpered. Nate pulled her head into her chest allowing her to cry till her heart was contempt. After a couple minutes, Serena had finally settled down.

"Is he still down there?" Serena whimpered. Nate nodded.

"I think it's time for you to face him. You have to decide what you want to do about him. Do you still love him?"

"I thought I did, but after everything that he's done, I don't know anymore, I have this empty feeling." Serena got up and walked downstairs with Nate following closely behind him. Dan stood up as he saw Serena walking towards him.

"Serena, I know what I did was really wrong, but I love you, and you love me. Please, let's forget about this. I'm no saint but you aren't as well and I have forgiven you for it as well." Serena's eyes opened widely. She walked towards Dan and huffed. She slapped him across the face. Her face was red and eyes were angrier than her best friends had seen.

"I thought I loved you but, after what you have done, I'm not so sure anymore. Everyone was right, you don't belong here. You're not worth the tears over. After what you have done, you are no longer welcome here." Serena crept up close to his ears and whispered. "You will always be lonely boy." She pulled back.

"Now get out of here. I never want to see you or Jenny again." Serena snapped. Everyone watched Dan leave with his head hung low. Everyone stood up and came over to Serena.

"Are you alright S?" Blair asked. Everyone's eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about we go out? It's your wedding day. Let's go out!" Serena smiled. Nate pulled out his phone and began texting. The awesome foursome walked down and Nate drove the car towards The Palace.

"What are we doing here?" Chuck asked. Nate and Serena smiled suspiciously. The walked into the building and walked into a large hall.

"Welcome to your reception!" Serena shouted with her arms open out wide. The hall was filled with friends and family and full of flowers and beautiful lighting. Romantic music was playing in the background.

The reception went on through the night and Serena and Nate sitting on the same table beside each other watching Chuck and Blair dancing their first dance as a couple.

"It is funny how time has flown past but it's about damn time that Blair and Chuck got married." Nate grinned.

"I know, but I'm just happy that our best friends found each other. At least, they married each other and we will always be the awesome foursome." Serena smiled.

After the speeches, there were more dances.

"Would you like a dance, sister?" Chuck held his hand out in front of Serena with his sneaky, signature smirk.

"I would love to." Serena smiled glancing back at Blair and Nate. Chuck led a smiling Serena onto the dance floor. Next to them, Blair and Nate are dancing and laughing. Serena's heart filled with warmth seeing her two best friends smiling especially, Nate. She has always felt something for Nate. _Is it more than just best friends?_

"Are you alright sis?" Chuck asked watching her carefully.

"Yes, I am fine." Serena said with a plastered grin on her face.

"You're lying. Coming S, I know you well and long enough to know to see that you are not fine, so how are you really?"

"I'm hurt. I'm happy for you two. My step-brother and best friend are finally married, after six years of denial. It's time to move on though. After everything he has done to us for the last six years, it's time for him to go. It's been over a long time ago."

"Oh, S how sweet of you! You did the right thing. If I didn't hold Blair back, she may go mental and destroy Dan and Jenny…that's dangerous."

"I know, but it's time to move on. You guys have, now it's my turn." Serena sighed.

"Good on you, sis. I am so proud of you. What are you going to do now?"

"I haven't exactly decided, but I think I need to go away and start a fresh life." As Chuck was about to say something, I saw Nate standing next to me.

"Chuck, I think it's my turn." Nate smiled. Chuck gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back to dance with Blair. I giggled as Nate took me into his arms and we danced.

"How are you?" Nate asked.

"When will people stop asking me? First, Blair, then Chuck and now you! I am fine! I hurt but I am trying to move on." Serena said in a frustrated tone.

"We are all worried for you S, especially me. You know that I'm always here for you. I'll never leave you."

"I know Nate and I am so grateful to have you as a wonderful best friend. I love you for it."

"I love you too." Nate loved Serena more than anything not just as a best friend but as something more. He has always been in loved with her, but it wasn't until she left six years ago to go to boarding school, he realised that Serena was his one true love.

All he wanted was for Serena to be his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"B! Chuck! You're home!" Serena ran down the stairs giggling and smiling towards Blair and Chuck in the lobby. They had just spent two weeks in Paris and London on their honeymoon.

"Bonjour Mon Cher Ami!" B said as she hugged Serena. Chuck gave Serena a family kiss on the cheek.

"Sis, we got you some presents –"

"Miss Serena, your mother has just called to let you know that all your boxes and bags have arrived at the apartment." Dorota said from behind. Serena looked over her shoulder and said thank you.

"What is she talking about? S? What's going on?" Blair asked worriedly. As Serena was about to answered, Nate was walking out of the elevator smiling. He hugged the newlywed couple and gave Serena a lingering kiss on the cheek. Serena could not deny the tingling feeling she got, but she shut it out.

"S, tell us what is going on now." Blair demanded as they all walked over the sitting lounges in the next room.

"I have decided that it's time for me to leave the Upper East Side and start fresh." Serena said positively. She watched the faces of her best friends

"Where are you planning to move to?" Nate whispered.

"I've been looking at a number of countries. I decided not to move to Europe because I have seen enough of it. I've decided to move to Australia."

"Australia!?" They all shouted with shocked eyes. Blair was worried about her safety in a country that no-one in the Upper East Side would go to. Chuck was worried about how she was going to live without her friends and family and what if she was having another breakdown. Nate was worried that he may lose her forever.

"Yes, I can start fresh. My mom bought an apartment for me in Melbourne and she also managed me to get a job as a publicist."

"You can't leave us. We can't be the awesome foursome anymore." Blair ranted. She ranted and ranted but eventually gave up after Serena kept telling Blair that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Look, I've made my decision and I'm leaving. It's not going to be permanently, I promise." She held all their hands and smiled sadly. "After everything that has happened, it's what I need. I know you are worried that I'll be like the old Serena, but I can assure you that I'm not going back." All Nate, Chuck and Blair could do was nod and smile and accept their best friend's decision. They were talking about Blair and Chuck's honeymoon on the way over to Lily's apartment for dinner.

"Charles, Blair… welcome home. Hello Nathaniel." Lily smiled as she hugged all three of them and smothered Henry with kisses on his chubby cheeks.

"Thank you Lily." Charles smiled graciously. As dinner was served they all took their places at the table. Serena is surprised that Lily hasn't been with a man for just over two weeks, usually she would be off with either Rufus, Serena's own father William or just some other man since Bart's "accidental" death. Serena sat next to her mother and Eric next to her. Nate was unusually quiet and sat opposite of her with a sullen face.

"Lily, how could you let Serena go? Let alone to a country on the other side of the world! Are you crazy?"

"B!" Serena whispered.

"B, I know how upset you must be. We all are but after everything that has happened she wanted to make a fresh start and I agree. After what Daniel has done to all of you, I'm surprised she is the only one that wants to leave."

"Of course we can't leave, New York is our home. Serena – our _home_." Blair emphasised _home._

"Guys, can we just enjoy this dinner please?" Serena begged. Nate still has not said a word and Serena's heart was in pain for him.

"I agree with Serena. It's her last night with us before she has to leave so we should all be enjoying each other's company." Chuck said smoothly.

"You're leaving tomorrow?"

"No, I'm leaving tonight, in a couple hours actually." She said slowly nervously watching their reactions.

"What? Chuck and I just got back from our honeymoon and you are already leaving?" Blair asked bewilderingly.

"I know, but I have too. I could've left after your wedding but I needed some time." Serena sighed. Everyone finally gave up trying to convince Serena to stay and just spent the night reminiscing the fun times they have had and the bad time they've gone through.

After dinner, Serena's bag was being put into the car downstairs and she was saying goodbye to her friends and family.

"Serena, can I please come with you to the airport?" Nate asked. Everyone was looking at him. Everyone knew Nate's true feelings for her – his undying love for her.

"I would love you to come." Serena said. Everyone was high with sad emotions because they all knew she wasn't going to come back to Manhattan anytime soon. There was a silence on the way to the airport. Nate wanted to pour his heart out to her but he didn't know how. Once they arrived, Nate helped Serena out of the car and helped get her bags. Serena's bags were being taken into the building and Serena and Nate stood next to each other in silence.

"Well, my flight is leaving soon. Nate, thank you for everything and for always being there for me. Promise me we'll always talk whether it's via email, text or phone call. I love you Nate." Serena was on the verge of tears as she said her final words.

"Serena, I promise. I can't lose you. I love you too." He said firmly. After they broke out of their hug, he watched her walk off. Suddenly, he ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Nate, what are you doing?" Serena looked down at his large callous hand on her arm. He pulled her into a hot searing kiss. Serena returned the kiss lost in sensation. She pulled back as soon as she heard her flight.

"Nate, they're calling my flight I have to go."

"Serena, I kissed you for a reason. Stay with me. We need each other. I've loved you since forever and letting you is too hard." Nate pleaded. His eyes were just full of sadness and love. Serena was too shocked to say anything. She looked at him sadly. Her head told her to stay and be with the one that she truly loves, but her heart told her that it was time to move on.

"Oh Nate...I have to go. I –"

"Miss Van Der Woodsen, It's time to leave." Nate was waiting to hear the end of the Serena's sentence in hope of what he wanted.

"I'm sorry Nate, goodbye." She kissed his cheek and walked away from him. Every step she took, every bit of Nate's heart broke.

That was the last time they saw each other.

_Five Years Later_

"Mr Archibald, the latest polls of your run for mayor has hit a new high." The reporter approached Nate Archibald as he stepped off his private jet. Nate Archibald – the successful owner of The Spector and now running for mayor.

"Well, the people have spoken…" Nate smiled. Nate left the plane and was driven to Chuck's apartment. When he arrived, he saw little Henry smiling and being thrown up in the air by Chuck.

"Uncle Nate!" Henry shouted. He leapt out of his dad's arm and ran towards Nate.

"Hey little man!" Nate laughed as he picked up Henry.

"Nate my man, welcome home. How was the meeting in Chicago?" Chuck said as he gave his best friend a big brotherly hug.

"It was good. We managed to secure a new deal with a massive advertising company for The Spectator."

"I hope you boys are not already talking about work, Nate just got back. You should know better than that Chuck." Blair said in her usual perky tone as she descended down the stairs.

"Welcome back Archibald." Blair smiled as she hugged Nate.

"Sorry to cut the welcoming short, but we have to run. We have to go to Lily and Rufus's wedding." Blair took her jacket from Dorota and helped Henry get ready. Chuck picked up Henry and Nate wrapped his arm around Blair's shoulder.

_On the another side of town_

Lily stood in front of the mirror admiring herself in her beautiful pearly white wedding dress. The door opened. "Oh, Erik darling, how is Rufus? Is he ready yet?"

"Hi mom, it's me." Lily spun around to see her beautiful blonde-haired, blue-eyed daughter standing at the door.

"Serena! You're back!" Lily said with a big smile. Serena walked over to and gave her mother a big hug.

"I am back for good as well!"

"Oh darling, that is wonderful news! My daughter is finally home again after five years."

"The Upper East Side hasn't changed much but my family and best friends are here, there's nowhere else I want to be." Serena smiled.

"You told me to reserve two seats for you, did you bring a date?" Lily looked at Serena as she saw her daughter helping out her mother's dress.

"Yes, my boyfriend Greg. He's never been to New York before so I thought, why not. You'll love him mom but you'll meet him later. Now, let's go and get you married for the last time." Serena giggled.

"Oh, darling. There's a dress in your old bedroom. I cannot walk down the aisle without my daughter and son giving me away." Serena ran to her old room and saw a gorgeous pale green maxi dress on her bed. Serena got dressed and walked back to her mother's room.

"Mom, what's taking so long?" Erik walked in with a massive shock on his face. "Serena! You're back?" Erik walked in and hugged his older sister. Erik has grown and became a college student at NYU majoring in business and working with Chuck.

"Eric! I missed you! I heard you are a big business man working for Chuck. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Serena. Are you back home for another visit?"

"No, I am back for good." Serena squealed excitedly.

"We have time to catch up at the reception later. We have to go." Lily smiled. Eric got a corsage from Lily's table and put it on Serena's hand. They were a family again.

Chuck and Blair walked to the wedding ceremony hand-in-hand with Nate walking with Henry Bass behind the couple.

"Oh, look at us. It has finally taken five years for something big to happen to the Van Der Woodesens; sadly they're joining families with the Humphries." Blair said. Nate and Chuck looked at each other and chuckle. They may have grown and matured since about five years ago, but they still had it in them all. The ceremony started with Rufus standing up there with Dan standing up there uncomfortably. He had been gone five years and he had not been welcomed kindly. Firstly, little Henry walked down the aisle carrying the rings then Eleanor walked down the aisle.

"Oh my God, is that Serena?" Blair asked as soon as she stood up watching Lily walk down the aisle with Eric. Serena walked down the aisle and saw her best friends. She smiled at waved at them excitedly. Nate was watching her carefully whereas Blair and Chuck were smiling. The ceremony was beautiful. Serena sat down at the front beside Greg smiling at her mother finally settling down, once again. They all went into the reception hall and began the celebrations.

"Mom, Rufus and Eric, I would like you to meet Greg, my boyfriend."

"Hello Greg, it's so lovely to meet you."

"Thank you Mrs Humphries. Congratulations and thank you for letting me join in the celebrations."

"Oh please, call me Lily. Serena has emailed me telling that she met a wonderful Australian man. Glad to see that you are what I hoped for. So, tell me, what do you do?"

"Mother! Please." Serena said.

"Serena, it's okay. I am a sports journalist for a newspaper but I quit before coming here. I need a vacation."

"How did you two meet?" Rufus asked.

"We met at a function. I was working as a publicist that night which he happened to be attending and we just hit it off."

"Do you understand him?" Eric asked.

"Eric! Of course I do, I mean… it took me a while but once you live in Australia for over five years, you can understand everything in Australia, everything that Americans don't understand." Serena saw Dan coming and she still wasn't very comfortable being around him.

"Greg, there's some people I want you to meet." She looped her around his and walked towards Chuck and Blair.

"Serena!" Blair shouted and waved her hand gently. Serena smiled and hugged her best friend.

"It's so good to see you again, sis. It has been a while." Chuck said huskily and gave Serena a kiss on the cheek.

"And who is this man you bring as your date?" Blair asked curiously.

"This is Greg, my boyfriend from Australia. Greg, these are my best friends – Chuck and Blair. Chuck is my step-brother from my mom's previous marriage.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Blair and Chuck. Serena has told me so much about you both." Chuck and Greg seemed to be getting along great.

"Aunty Serena!" Serena looked over her shoulder to see Henry Bass jumping in Nate's arms. She turned around and started feeling funny inside at the sight of Nate. Serena bent down and picked up Henry and showered him with kisses and hugs.

"Who's this man?" Henry asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Greg. Greg, this is Henry, Chuck and Blair's son." Greg said hi but Henry became shy and hid under Serena's neck.

"But mommy and daddy said that you belong with Uncle Nate." Henry looked up at Serena's eyes with his big brown eyes. Blair laughed nervously and took Henry in her arms.

"Kids, you know what they're like. They say things without thinking."

"Serena, you're back." Nate smiled. Serena and Nate hugged for a fairly long time.

"Nate, this is Greg for my boyfriend. Greg, this is my best friend Nate." Nate and Greg shook hands firmly and smiled. Nate was feeling slightly uncomfortable however his heart with bursting with joy to see Serena back.

They spent the rest of the night dancing away and catching up. Serena and Greg said they're goodbyes and headed out towards the door.

"Sis, I set you and Greg up a suite at the Empire all paid for. Your things are all already there." Chuck smirked.

"Aw, thank you Chuck." Blair and Chuck left with Henry asleep in Blair's arms.

"Babe, I'll meet you downstairs and get a taxi okay?" Greg pecked Serena on the lips.

"Sweetie, it's called a cab here." Serena giggled. Serena said good bye to her mother and Rufus before she walked towards the doors.

"Serena, wait up." Nate said walked up behind her.

"Hey, I can't stay long because I'm extremely tired. As soon as we got off the plane, we came here."

"Oh, how about we go and have lunch tomorrow?"

"I'm up for it. Gramercy Tavern with Blair and Chuck tomorrow?"

"You got it. Erik is taking Greg sight-seeing tomorrow." Nate hugged Serena and left. Nate thought he got over Serena, but now that she's back, he wasn't too sure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi Guys! Author here :) Thank you for reading and sticking around to see what will happen! I love reading your reviews so keep them coming in. <strong>_

_**I know that some of my spelling maybe different - e.g. emphasized is spelt emphasised , that is because I am writing Australian English considering that is where I write from :)**_

_**Just a small note, I won't be uploading for possibly a few weeks because I have exams coming up and I'm busy studying, but keep your eyes out, because I may post Chapter Three ;) (I have already written half of it) :)**_

_**Anyways, thank you for reading, following and reviewing :) Please keep on coming.**_

**_xoxo Author XC_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**Spotted: **__Blair, Chuck, Nate and Serena all dining together at Gramercy Tavern. It has been five years since the foursome were spotted together. Serena has just jetted in back from an unknown location where she spent the last five years rebuilding her life. Did anyone tell her that Gossip Girl is still around?_

"Serena!" Blair saw Serena walking through the door and waved her over to their table. Nate watched his beautiful blonde best friend walk towards the temple. She was wearing a long summer dress with heels and a hat which her hair was loosely flowing down. Chuck and Blair knew that Nate and Serena had unfinished business.

"Hey guys, have you guys ordered?" Serena sat down beside Nate. Serena still had her exquisite taste in clothes and it was hard to deny how amazing she looked.

"Yes, we have. So, tell us… are you back in the Upper East Side for good?" Blair asked eagerly. Serena had not said anything about moving back or being back for how long yet.

"Yes I am. I am moving back, I already miss Australia though. It was such a good home for five years." Serena smiled sadly.

"Come on, S… I'm sure it wasn't as good as being back here in New York with your family and friends." Nate said.

"Ask Chuck and Blair. They had an amazing time when they visited me a couple months ago."

"What? They went to Australia?" Nate said surprisingly. He looked at Chuck and Blair who both looked slightly uneasy.

"Yes, it was amazing – it had some of the best food and hotels. Chuck managed to get some business deals with some of the hotels in Melbourne. Henry loved the aquarium and zoo."

"Don't forget the football games we went to!"

"Nate, if you were there, you would have loved it. The atmosphere was amazing and it is so much better than NFL. No padding and lots of skills required."

"Hold up!" Nate was angry. His best friends went to visit Serena and they never told him. "How come I didn't know about this?"

Blair and Chuck looked at each other unsure of what to say.

"They said that you were on business trips in other cities. There was no point telling you because you were away for a month." Serena stepped in. Blair looked at her thankfully.

"Oh, still…I could have made some arrangements and go with."

"It was last minute." Blair quickly said.

"Guys, come on! I'm back, does it matter anymore?" Serena said calmly as she held Nate's hand. Serena could feel the sparks and warmth of Nate's hand. Nate was slowly calming down at the sound and feeling of Serena.

"Wait, did you guys know about Greg?" Serena gulped. She hid her best friends from Greg…

"No… when you actually mentioned that, Serena, how come you never told us about Greg when we went over to visit?" Blair asked curiously. Chuck didn't seem so much interested but he kept watching his best friend watch the woman Nate has always loved.

"Well…umm, because there was no need?"

"No need! S, we are your best friends! Something like this –"

"Blair, let's talk about something else. I'm sure Nate would like to listen to stories that Serena's told us." Chuck piped in. Serena mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Chuck.

"So are you back for a vacation or back to stay?" Nate asked sipping his coffee.

"I told my mum that I was back for good, but I actually hadn't decided yet."

"You mean mom?"

"Yeah, mum that's what I said." Serena was slightly confused.

"Sis, its mom here…"

"Oh, right sorry."

They continued having lunch and catching up before Chuck and Blair had leave to pick up Henry from school, leaving Nate and Serena together. Nate watched the blonde beauty who was sitting beside him eat a plate of steak and salad.

"You can eat that whole steak?" Nate was surprised – this was not the same girl that left him five years ago at the airport after pouring his heart out.

Serena nodded and smiled. "When I got to Australia, I had the most amazing food there and I was always eating… when Eric saw me the first time after moving, he was so surprised. I was literally stronger and bigger."

"You still look beautiful though." Nate whispered. Serena and Nate locked eyes for a few seconds. Nate's eyes were sad, sad that he never went to see her once, sad that she was with someone else, sad that he couldn't have her.

"Thank you Nate. Blair was in shock when she saw me, but she liked it, so she jumped on board. While Chuck had business, Blair and I just ate, shopped and went to the gym." Nate sat there listening attentively. He could never be bored of Serena.

"I want to gelato, can we go get some?"

"Sure, there's one nearby the river in Central Park. Do you remember?"

"Of course! That was our secret place. Only we would go there, no one else." Serena giggled. They left the restaurant and walked to their 'special' place for some gelato. Serena ordered a berry flavoured whereas Nate ordered cookies 'n' cream. They were walking along Central Park just like old times.

"Tell me about Australia." Nate smiled warmly at his best friend.

"It's amazing. It's not crazy like New York where traffic is terrible and people just moving all the time. You could actually stand on the street and it isn't that bad. Food there is so good and they have so many traditional food. They are big with this sport called AFL. It's short for Australian Football League, very different to NFL."

"That's cool. What are the people like?"

"They are so laid back and awesome to hang out with. I went to these festivals with my friends and had beer."

"S! You drink beer?!"

"Oh yeah, they got me into it. I went to some live sporting matches and beer is what they drink."

"Oh, you have to take me there one day!"

"I promise I will, you will love it." They sat down on a park bench and just stared out to the front. Serena needed to tell him something that she has been holding in her for the last few weeks.

"Nate, I'm sorry for what happened at the airport five years ago….for breaking your heart." Nate was shocked. He didn't think Serena had remembered but not only that, would realise what she had done to him.

"S…it's alright. I moved on."

"How!? You told me you have loved me forever. You poured your heart out and all I did was say I had to leave for my flight."

"Chuck and Blair helped me."

*Flashback*

Nate was standing around nervously while his best friends were in the delivery room at the hospital. Chuck came out red face and smiling.

"Ready to meet our son?" Chuck and Blair's family cheered in joy and Nate gave him a big brotherly hug. Nate waited outside of the room while their families went in first to see the new bundle of joy that was in the family. Nate walked to the big gift shop and bought a box of flowers and a blue teddy bear for his little nephew. He walked back seeing the family had departed the room. He walked into Blair's luxurious recovery room, smiling.

"I bought flowers and a teddy bear just for you and the little man." Nate chuckled. Blair looked ragged and exhausted.

"What about me? I'm your best friend?" Chuck smirked

"I'll buy you a drink later. I'm sure after the delivery you need it."

"You have no idea." Chuck muttered. As they were chatting away, Chuck felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his blackberry and smiled. He went over to the table and brought out his tablet.

"Blair, someone wants to see you." Chuck tapped his tablet. Chuck and Nate gathered around Blair and the newborn and stared at the screen – Serena's face had popped up.

"Congratulations B!" Serena squealed.

"Thank you S. Look Henry; it's your aunt Serena" Blair said in a babyish voice.

"Henry! What a beautiful name." Serena smiled. "Chuck, you are going to be an amazing father. Nate, you will be an amazing uncle." She gushed at the sight of her family.

"Henry needs his beautiful aunty too." Nate said quietly. Chuck and Blair looked at the broken man.

"When are you coming home S?" Blair asked.

"Hun, you ask me this every single time we talk…I told you, not for a while." Serena sighed.

"Sis, we miss you. Now that we have Henry, you can come back." Nate watched as the three of them bickered and hassled Serena about when she would come back.

"I can't. When it's summer here, it's winter there and it's too cold to go back. When it's winter here and summer there, I am far too busy,"

"I know…so you have said."

"I'm sorry guys. Nate will look after you guys. I'll call back in two weeks. I promise" Serena yawned. Nate watched as the screen went black. Blair sighed and placed Henry in his little bed.

"Nate, you have to let her go." Blair said bluntly.

"I have." Nate said in a clipped tone.

"No, you haven't. She's gone. She has moved on, it's time for you to move on to." Nate left the hospital and went back to his apartment. He picked up the phone…half an hour later, Nate was back to his playboy ways for one night.

*FLASHBACK END*

"Blair and Chuck made me realise that it was time to move on." Nate smiled. Serena looked at him with a sad smile.

Serena did not realise that Gossip Girl was still around. She had eyes everywhere. According to her sources, the two couple had some unfinished business.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello Readers!<em>**

**_Surprise! I told you to keep your eyes out for an early post! I know I said that I'm going to be updating after exams, but I couldn't wait! _**

**_This chapter is for you guys! I will for sure be updating after exams. I can study and also come up with some good storylines for the next few chapters as this is a slow work in progress..._**

**_I have another book uploading on Wattpad, however it is not a fan fiction. I get much quicker feedback and reads on here than on my other site, so I'm thinking of uploading it on this however, I'm not sure yet._**

**_Anyways my lovelies! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Apologies in advance for the shorter chapter than the last two has been :)_**

**_xoxo Author XC_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**_Spotted: _**_Nate and Serena reunited in Central Park. The blonde bombshell reunites with her long time best friend Nate. They were seen spotted walking along Central Park enjoying some gelato. Some say sparks still fly. My sources have said that Serena did not return alone. She brought her boyfriend from Australia who was seen sightseeing with little Erik. Has anyone told Serena that Nate is with someone? Looks, like this may complicate things further._

Nate and Serena walked home together only to meet up with Erik and Greg out the front of The Empire. Nate shook hands firmly with Greg before hugging Erik.

"Hey babe," Serena smiled and pecked Greg on the lips. "How was sightseeing?"

"It was fun. Erik took me to see the Statue of Liberty and other places to see and eat. There is good food here. Erik also showed me different places that we should avoid too."

"Serena, I have never seen a man constantly eat even when he was full yet still look this good."

"Oh Erik, you have not seen the man eat when we were back home." Nate grimaced when Serena mentioned home. He believed that home was New York for all of them, even Serena.

"Hey mate, just because I eat a lot, does not mean I don't work hard to burn it off…" Greg said in his strong Australian accent. Nate's eyes wandered over Greg's body – he had to admit, Greg was one big man and did not look to have an inch of fat. Nate looked down at himself – he decided that he needed to go to the gym more and workout. He needed to bulk up on muscles. Nate looked at the time on his watch.

"I have to go. It's getting late and I need to head to the gym before doing some more work." Nate pretended.

"Nate, you gym?" Erik asked curiously. Erik watched his friend carefully. He knew that there was a reason behind the things that he does.

"Yes, I do. I have been for a while."

"Let me give you a tip, don't diet and gym." Greg smiled with his arm wrapped around Serena's shoulders. Serena giggled.

"Thanks man. I had fun today Serena. It was so good catching up with you." Nate walked away slightly jittered with the Serena and Greg's interaction as a couple.

As he walking down the street, his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled at the face on his screen.

"Hey. Yes, we did have fun. Yes, I will be. Oh, really? Sure. I'm on my way."

Serena and Greg walked up hand in hand back up to their suite in The Empire.

"Have you heard from Fox Sports yet?" Serena asked as they were settling on lounge watching some television.

"No, not yet. If I get the job, would you move back with me?" Greg looked at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Of course I would. There's nothing left here for me. My life is back in Australia with you." Serena smiled warmly. Greg sighed with relief and ran his hand through his blond locks. As they were sitting, drinking some beer and watching some television, the sound of the elevator alerted the two.

"Serena! Are you home?" Blair came walking in with Chuck holding bags following behind right behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"S, I never thought to see you drink beer. Are you crazy? You are a lady who drinks chardonnay and expensive wine, not this manly heathen drink. Greg, tell her." Blair said pointedly.

"I can't because I introduced her to beer and she can thank me for it."

"Blair, leave Serena and her beer. We brought Chinese food." Chuck grinned as he placed the bags on the coffee table. As they were eating, they were sharing stories and having a great time. Blair and Serena were restrengthening their sister-like friendship while Chuck was teaching Greg the life of an Upper East Sider. Deep down inside Greg could see that Serena's best friends were her family and he did not understand how Serena managed to live so far away from them for so long. Greg knew how much Serena loved her friends and family and the lifestyle that she was brought up. He had seen the change in her, but he knew that New York will always be her home.

As the night continued, it seemed that they were getting along very well and it became slightly more evident that they were becoming the new Breakfast Club and that Nate was no longer a part of this.

"Tonight was great." Greg smiled.

"Yeah, it was. It seems that Chuck has taken you under his wing." Serena smiled warmly and Greg chuckled. Serena walked up to Greg and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know what I love about you? It's how relaxed and laid-back you are. You don't have businesses to run and you always make time for me" Serena whispered lowly.

"Let me show you how much I love you." Greg carried Serena towards their bedroom, bridal style.

Lily's place was filled with the lovely smell of fresh waffles and pancakes. Lily walked out of her bedroom in her usual style of a dress, heels and lots of jewels. She smiled at the sight of seeing Serena and Greg cooking breakfast while Erik watches on and talks with them.

"Serena, Greg, what are you two doing?"

"Good morning Lily. You look beautiful this morning. We are making breakfast this morning."

"Oh you are such a sweetheart Greg." Lily blushed.

"Mom, you said that we having some people over this morning for breakfast, so we thought it would be nice to show off our cooking skills and impress your guests."

"Mom, Serena can actually cook. Sis, you don't have to worry so much. It's just Blair, Chuck and Henry and Nate with his girlfriend." Serena was surprised. She was cooking up some scrambled eggs and lost her train of thought.

"Nate has girlfriend?" Serena asked casually.

"Yeah, you'll meet her later. You will be surprised to see who it is." Erik scoffed. It was clear to Serena that Erik did not like the girl. Erik had always liked Nate, ever since a young age. He was a brotherly figure considering Erik did not have an older male in the house that cared enough to stay. Whenever Erik had issues with work or a boyfriend or just his friends, Nate was the guy to go to. Sure, he could've gone to Chuck, but Chuck wasn't around as often as Nate was. He thought that Serena belong with Nate however, he was glad that Serena had met a great guy and she was truly happy. That's all Erik wanted.

Blair and her family had come in looking cosy as ever and Serena was slightly envious of how Blair had become such a successful business woman along with a small beautiful family.

"Blair, look at this. S is cooking breakfast." Chuck smirked.

"Dear God, I hope she doesn't poison us."

"She won't. I was helping her. She did everything right." Greg smiled with pride.

"I've tasted it, it's really good." Erik muffled with his mouth full.

"Erik, don't talk with your mouth full and help set the table." Erik nodded obediently and went to set the table as Rufus was walking out all dressed.

"Good morning Rufus. Where are your lovely son and daughter?" Blair asked sarcastically.

"Oh Blair, always lovely to see you…if you must know, they are back in Brooklyn." Rufus grinned. Rufus understood why hatred was felt towards his son and daughter, after all they had messed with people's life all just for Dan's love for Serena. Rufus took a while forgive them, only to realise that they were his children and that he loved them. He accepted how people feel about them and would not defend their action. He was slightly glad that Serena had not reciprocated Dan's feelings for her, as he could write his own happy ending with Lily whom he had loved for a long time.

"Alright, let's settle down and go enjoy some lovely breakfast." As they settled down to enjoy the delicious breakfast, Nate walked in, hand-in hand with a skinny brunette.

"Sorry, we're late. Juliet had a small emergency." Serena looked at Nate's girlfriend. It was Juliet Sharpe – the sister of her former boarding school teacher. Although, they had made their peace, Serena could not forget all the things that Juliet had done to put her through misery especially in her first year at Brown

"Juliet?"

"Serena?" Serena stood up and walked over to hug her _friend_.

"Wow, you look great!" Serena politely complimented as they broke the hug.

"Wish I could say the same about you." Juliet grinned innocently.

"_Bitch_" Erik fake-coughed. Both Lily and Blair pinched his arms in response.

"Ow." Lily gave him a glare. When everyone was seated, Serena eagerly picked up her plate and loaded it up with food. Once, Serena was done, everyone stared at her while Greg leaned back and smiled.

As Serena cut her waffle with jam and whipped cream and about to take a bite, she looked up to everyone's eyes pointed at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Juliet scoffed.

"You're eating a plate full of carbs and fat – two rashes of bacon, scrambled eggs, half a roast tomato, waffles with jam and whipped cream and a piece of toasted sourdough."

"Yeah, and?" Serena said nonchalantly.

"We've never seen you eat so much." Lily said slowly. Greg chuckled as he was putting his food on his plate.

"Yeah, I realised that I should eat more and I have learnt to love and enjoy food. Hence, I went to cooking school and can now cook good food, such as all this." Serena smiled and ate her waffle. Everyone laughed except Nate and Juliet, and began loading up their plate and eating their breakfast.

"You cooked all this?" Nate asked curiously.

"Yeah, Greg helped me while Erik _tested_ it." Serena giggled. As the conversations began flowing, Juliet was of course trying to talk with Blair and Lily, only for her to be ignored by the both of them. Nate knew how much everyone disliked Juliet but he liked her and that's all that mattered.

"So, Greg, tell us about yourself, about your family and everything." Lily smiled.

"Well, I was born in Melbourne, Australia. I'm 28 years old, the second eldest out of three kids in the family. My parents are both chefs and own their own farm which my older brother help run with his family. My younger sister is a food journalist and I'm a sports journalist…" As everyone kept asking Greg and Serena questions, Nate was watchful of Greg and tried to find some sort of fault in him as Serena often dated men who weren't right or honest. He huffed in defeat knowing that Greg was a genuinely nice guy.

"Greg, maybe Nate wants to play with you?" Serena piped in, breaking Nate out of his own trance.

"Play what?"

"Play tennis. Greg was a junior champion." Serena boasted.

"Sis, what about me?" Chuck asked playfully.

"You had your chance with him last night. It's time to share." Serena winked. _What happened last night? _Nate wondered.

"Alright, fine." Chuck gave in. It seemed not only Juliet was feeling excluded but so was Nate. Since Serena came back, it seemed Blair and Chuck was spending some time with the two of them, without him. Nate was extremely frustrated with Chuck as his best friend was always bailing on him or having an excuse to not be with him.

After leaving for breakfast, Nate dropped Juliet back at her apartment as quick as he could to avoid his ears being chewed off with the constant complaints that Juliet has about his friends. Nate walked into his apartment and made himself a cup of coffee, drinking while he stares out to the window. Serena's return has seemed to have brought old feelings back, in hope that he may reunite with his one true love (or that's what everyone thinks they are).

"Nate, are you in?" Nate turned around to see Chuck walking in wearing a long coat and a scarf hanging around his neck.

"Hey Chuck. What you doing here?" Nate walked towards Chuck and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Just came to check up on you. You seemed distant at breakfast." Chuck said worriedly.

"Me, distant? I highly doubt that."

"You were. You didn't engage in much conversation except when the she-devil was talking to you."

"Don't call her that."

"You would call her that if you knew what she was really like when you are not around." Nate was still clinging on being called _distant_.

"How could you call me distant? It's not like want to be, when I'm constantly being excluded and _Greg_ is now being called one of us. I mean, you guys never told me about visiting Serena or anything that she hasn't told me about when we skyped."

"Nate, you're not being excluded. You're our best friend or in the words of my darling wife, _the non-judging Breakfast Club_."

"Sure, doesn't feel like it." He muttered. The two of them went down to the local country club where they played a bit of golf.

It felt nice that Chuck and Nate were catching up on old times, if only Serena could be a part of it as well. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm baaaack! <em>**

**_And with a long chapter for you lovely readers! Exams are finally over, however I still have three weeks of transition into my final year of high school! :( So, you won't be getting another update for another four weeks as I also have Nationals Volleyball Competition for a week after I finish my school year for 2015._**

**_I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! It's kind of a filler but I just wanted to write a bit more about Greg (don't worry! He is not a bad guy and whatever happens, it's all in fairness and love 3)_**

**_Please keep reading, waiting, and reviewing :)_**

**_xoxo Author XC_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Serena woke up to butterfly kisses from her shoulders up to her lips. She grabbed his face and gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

"Good morning my darling." His boyish grin played on his lips.

"Good morning my handsome man." She grinned back.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." His long muscular draped over my legs and our legs were tangled under the bed sheets.

"Me too, but we all have busy lives."

"Come on, let's get up and get ready for breakfast with your family." He winked. Serena groaned and got ready for breakfast and another day of work. She walked out of the bathroom ready to go and saw her man standing by the elevator door looking dashing. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"I love you Serena."

"I love you too Nate."

Serena abruptly sat up from her bed in shock. She just had a dream about Nate, or was it nightmare?

"Serena, are you alright?" She turned her head with a shocked face to see Greg looking worried and felt his hand caressing her back. She gulped and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a weird dream." Serena said. She got up and got dressed for an outing with Blair before having to shop for grocery to cook dinner for her best friends tonight. Erik again was taking Greg out to show him the nightlife of New York City. Serena met up with Blair on the iconic steps of the Museum of New York, where they spent most of their lunchtimes eating frozen yoghurt and gossiping about the fashion sense of fellow Constance Girls and the hot guys at St Jude's. Serena looked at her watch and grinned. _'I'm early.'_

Serena sat down and pulled out her IPad from her Prada handbag.

"S!" Ten minutes later, Blair had finally showed up. Serena looked up to see a smiling Blair with two cups of Frozen Yoghurt.

"I brought food!" Blair grinned. Serena squeaked and watched her best friend take her place beside her and admired Blair's beauty, confidence and success. They spent some time catching up on old times and reminiscing all the fights and make-ups that they have been through since they had become best friends.

"Humphrey has gone back to Brooklyn. I'm thinking about letting Jenny come work for me. She has the talent." Blair said thoughtfully.

"I agree. I think we have punished her enough honestly. She can only come back if she gets rid of her gothic look. She cannot work with you if she looks like some sort of vampire."

"I was just thinking that too. Have you forgiven her?" Serena realised that she no longer cared about what happened five years ago. She really had forgotten about it and she forgave them for what they did.

"I have forgotten what happened five years ago or at least I have not bothered trying to remember. I don't even care about Dan and Jenny. They can do whatever the hell they want, just as long as I'm not involved."

"Wow, Serena, you sound almost all grown up." Blair teased. Serena laughed.

"I have grown up, we all have."

"S, tell me honestly, are you back here for good? Your mother said you were back for good." Serena looked at Blair who had a sombre expression.

"B, I'm not sure. The Upper East Side is not my home anymore. I have a home in Australia. I have a job, friends and a life there. It's too good to let go."

"But you don't have your family or your best friends. You don't have Chinese food at midnight. You don't have fashionably rich men living in the apartment above or below us."

"Darling, you are married. We have more than Chinese food at midnight and there are many men walking along the streets dressed well enough to drool over. I miss my family and best friends but I have to live my own life."

"I know. I know. But I miss being so close to you! I miss us hanging out at our favourite café and restaurants, walking around Central Park having gelato and shopping along Madison Avenue."

"Hey! You liked shopping at the huge shopping malls with me when you visited."

"What if Chuck and I move there to be close to you. You need some family near you." Blair looked hopeful and determined and she was. Blair had had enough being away from Serena for long period of time – when she went to boarding school and whenever she said she needed to get away from her _boyfriends_.

"Aww, B that's so sweet of you but you won't last. You and Chuck belong in the Upper East Side, you belong in the Hamptons. You and Chuck have no purpose being in another continent in the other side of the world."

"We can make a purpose. Chuck can buy and own business. Own Bass Company there and I can open my fashion label there. Haven't you heard of expanding business?"

"B! You don't belong there. It took me a long time to adjust, you would take twenty years. It's not as proper as the people here. They use slang, they dress casual, they love their sports, women eat steaks and drink beer and the men are very different." Blair sighed in defeat. Serena was right. She could not do those things – they just weren't her. She did belong in New York. Serena sighed with relief knowing that her best friend had given up the thought of leaving her home.

"Come on, let's go. I need to go get some grocery for dinner tonight." Serena smiled.

"Are you cooking dinner again?"

"Yes, admit it. That breakfast that I cooked was the best breakfast you have ever had."

"Fine. It was. We know your cooking skills were terrible. What if breakfast was a once-off?" Blair teased. Serena smirked and giggled.

"We'll see." After spending over an hour shopping, Blair had never had so much fun learning about food from the last person she expected to know.

Upon returning to the Empire, both women saw Nate being straddled by Juliet and making out, much to Blair and Serena's horror.

"Excuse me. What is the meaning of this!?" Blair yelled in horror. Not only did she hate Juliet, but she hates Nate being with her. Nate saw Blair and Serena standing there carrying bags of groceries?

"Serena! Blair!" Nate said in shock. Juliet looked up and turned her head. Her lips were all puffy and swollen and her cheeks flushed a bright red. They both stood up abruptly and straightened out their clothes.

"What are you and this heathen doing here?" Serena sighed and laughed inside. She got the grocery bags off Blair and walked to the kitchen bench behind Nate and placed the bags on top and started unpacking.

"Blair! Don't be so rude to Juliet! What were you guys doing with grocery bags?" Nate asked in a frustrated tone. He was sick of his girlfriend being treated like dirt. They had been going out for about six months and everyone was nowhere near accepting her into their world.

"We went grocery shopping for dinner tonight. I'm cooking dinner." Serena grinned. Deep down inside, she was feeling slightly disgusted seeing Nate with a lying bitch.

"Wow, Serena, you have changed, actually doing things for yourself. Did they not have maids and butlers where you were?" Juliet sneered.

"Yes, Juliet. I grew up. Unlike you, I took responsibility for my own action and now living independently. No, I did not, but it's a good thing because I learnt how to live my own life without relying on others, unlike you." Serena replied sick of her childish jibes. Nate and Blair stood back watching the events unfold. Blair smiled with pride that Serena was fighting her own battles.

"You know nothing about me. When Ben was in prison I was alone and I did live my own life. I took everything in my own hand and learnt to live independently." Juliet snapped.

"And this is coming from the girl who needed Colin's money to keep up her rich life image. What are you even doing back here? I thought you were banished?"

"What, are you jealous that I'm here? Are you jealous that I'm here with Nate!?" Juliet taunted. Nate was about to open his mouth when he felt Blair's hand on his arm squeezing as an indication to let them fight it out.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you? I'm more woman than you. I have my own boyfriend thank you very much. I couldn't care less that you are with Nate… now get the hell out of my room before I pull you by the hair and drag you out." Serena said angrily. She was officially fed up. Nate didn't like the way she said about not caring about Juliet being with him. Deep down, he wanted her to give a damn about him for once.

"Now, now, you don't want to make any threats. I wonder what would happen if your little boy toy found out all your dirty secrets." Blair looked at Juliet with her eyes wide open. This bitch had gone too far.

"Juliet, leave now, or so help me…" Blair seethed.

"Blair, its fine. I can handle this. Listen here Juliet. My _boyfriend_ knows everything – from Georgina to Ben to everything. I have nothing to hide from him. Your little _threat _to expose me is so spiteful and childish. Come over and apologise when you're ready to grow up. Now get out." Serena smiled with pride.

"You can't kick me out! I'm here with Nate." Juliet picked up her back and walked over to Nate and started trying to convince him to let her stay by nibbling on his neck and giving peppery kisses. Serena had enough and could not deal with her a second longer.

"That's it." Serena walked behind Juliet and grabbed her ponytail and pulled her to the elevator with Juliet trying to claw out of Serena's grip. The elevator door opened and Serena pushed Juliet in and pressed the button. Once Juliet was out of her sight, she turned on her heels and looked at her best friends with a satisfactory grin on her face.

Serena and Blair went back to preparing dinner with Nate on his laptop doing some work. About 20 minutes later, they heard the elevator. Serena looked up at the time and it still was a few hours before dinner.

"It's got to be Juliet again. Chuck doesn't finish work for another two hours."

They heard footsteps. Serena huffed and walked around the bench.

"Juliet, I swear on my dead grandmother's life, get the hell out of here."

"Woah….what did I miss out on?" Everyone turned their head and saw Chuck smirking. Serena flushed a bright red and laughed nervously.

_Tonight was going to be good fun._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi Guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it has taken so long! It took me a while to actually write this because I kind of got a writer's block<strong>_

_**Anyways, I'm on holidays so I can hopefully write more and actually post quicker, however I kind of doubt it.**_

_**xoxo Author XC**_


End file.
